


The Cabin in the Woods

by timelesslovers



Series: Ezria's Story [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesslovers/pseuds/timelesslovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has a romantic weekend planned for Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of pancakes was lingering through the small apartment of 3B, the morning suns glare was breaking through the gaps in the curtains that had yet to be drawn. Aria began to wake from her sleep and gently rubbed her eyes. She was wearing one of Ezra's old tshirts that she had picked from his dresser last night. Remembering the evenings events made her smile, the couple visited a vegetarian restaurant on the far side of Philly. A table for two, far away from the window so they couldn't be seen if someone happened to walk by. Ezra was Arias high school English teacher at Rosewood High. They met labour day weekend at Snookers bar at Hollis, not knowing they were soon to be in a student-teacher relationship.  
Aria got out of Ezras single bed and walked over to the kitchen where Ezra was cooking the wonderful smelling pancakes. She hugged him from behind and nestled her cheek into his back. "Hey beautiful" Aria said. Ezra turned around, leaving the pan on the stove, "Have a nice sleep?" Aria nodded before leaning in to kiss Ezras soft lips. He responded to this request by kissing her back. Aria loved mornings like this, she felt like it was just the two of them and all their troubles stopped at the apartment door. Aria broke from the kiss after looking at the clock, she moaned knowing she'd have to leave soon in order to get home and ready in time for school. Ezra noticed the clock too, not saying anything but had a sad look upon his face. Aria collected the clothes she had wore the previous day and got dressed to make the trip home. Aria noticed the same look Ezra carried on his face when she was about to leave, "I'll see you third period plus tomorrow is Saturday so we'll be able to spend the day together." His frown turned slowly into a smile as she said this, knowing that even looking at Aria from across the classroom meant he was with her. "About tomorrow Aria, I've been thinking, how about we take a trip out to the log cabin my parents own? It's an hour away and we can use it the whole weekend!" Aria suddenly felt better at the thought of a whole weekend with Ezra, "sounds brilliant", and gave him a kiss before walking through the door.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" It was third period English and Ezra was quoting Shakespeare. Emily, one of Aria's best friends, had to nudge Aria several times in the hour of their lesson because she was staring lustfully at their English teacher. Aria couldn't help but stare as she was thinking of how beautiful their weekend was going to be and the freedom she'll have being miles from Rosewood. The bell rang and broke up Arias thoughts. "Remember to read up to chapter 10 over the weekend please and write an evaluation so far." The Rosewood students packed up as quickly as they could with only 2 periods left to their Friday afternoon. "Miss Montgomery,can i see you for a second please?" A nervous flutter escaped around her body, she loved it when Ezra said that. "I'll meet you at lunch girls" and gave her friends a subtle wink to carry on walking. She closed the door behind Emily, Hanna and Spencer, then turned towards Ezra. "You wanted to see me Mr Fitz?" Aria said in her best seductive voice, leaning against his desk which he sat behind. He gave a soft chuckle and looked into her brown eyes and thought, I love you so much. "Ezra?" Arias voice snapped him back to reality. "Ah, what? Oh yes! About this weekend, do you want me to pick you up tonight and head on over to the cabin? And stay till Sunday afternoon?" "Yes!" Aria responded almost immediately. The thought of having two nights alone with Ezra made her heart jump. "Good that's settled, I'll pick you up at 6 later by the Brew." Aria beamed with delight. Ezra got up from behind his desk and turned to see if there was anyone visable in the corridors and walked over to where Aria was standing. He leant in and kissed her. He bit her lip gently, and she let out a gentle moan. Holding the back of her head he leant in for more until he heard a door slam in the distance, pulling him out of the kiss. If they were ever caught he would lose his job and probably end up in jail. "Sorry" he said in response to Aria looking upset that he cut off their passionate kiss. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for that tonight." Leaning forward slightly so their chests were touching, Aria leaned and grabbed his bum with both hands. She gave him a cheeky grin and walked away. 

Her bags were packed and her story has been set, she told her parents she was spending the weekend with Spencer, Emily and Hanna at Spencer's lake house. Spencer was more than happy to confirm the story knowing how desparate Aria was to finally have a weekend with just Ezra. Aria walked over to their usual spot by the Brew and waited for Ezra to come by. After a few minutes Ezra pulled up and jumped out to collect her bags. No one around the Brew at this time as it would've been closed for an hour already, knowing this Ezra gave Aria a peck on the cheek. "Get in." Aria was more than happy to jump in the passenger seat of Ezras luxurious car.  
Just as Ezra had said, an hour away from Rosewood amongst and big set of trees there was a small, cosy log cabin with a small sign with 'Fitzgerald' in scrawly writing. Aria looked out of the window as Ezra parked, "it's perfect." They both got out of the car but as Aria went to get her bags from the back of the car Ezra stood in her way. "Uh uh, not yet, I'm going to carry you in." "Wh-what?" Before she could say anymore Ezra swept her off her feet and lifted her into his arms. He opened the door to the cabin, Aria in his arms and walked to the sofa. Before letting go of Ezra, Aria gave him a long kiss. This kicked off more kisses between them, Ezra placed her down on the sofa and leaned into their kissing which was getting more passionate by the second. Aria had switched positions with Ezra and was now lying on him, kissing his neck and sucking slightly but never leaving a mark, knowing he would have to go into school on Monday. Arias whole body was buzzing of the thought of being so close with Ezra and the fortunate position they were in for the weekend. Aria sat up so Ezra followed, still in an intense kiss, he began to unbutton her shirt, peeling it off to reveal her in a tight white vest showing her petite figure. He couldn't keep his hand off her and was getting lost in the moment. He was trying to stop because he was going too far, she was young and was he rushing her into something too soon? All the time these thoughts were going round in his head, Aria was loosening his work tie, which she slowly slipped out of his shirt collar and unbuttoning his black checkered shirt to reveal his dark haired chest. He opened his mouth panting when they were trapped in their kiss, which was more and more lustful. Arias tongue was reaching around the inside of his mouth exploring. Her hands run across his chest, she broke away from the kiss to start kissing his neck and was working down his chest, planting small kisses everywhere she went. Ezra hands went up the back of her top, feelings we heat. It seemed Aria had finished her journey of kisses because she had sat up whilst straddled across Ezra and began undo his belt. This is when Ezras hands came out of her top to stop her from going any further. "Think about what you're doing Aria," Ezra told her, as much as he wanted her he wasnt going to let her rush into something too quickly. "I'm ready Ezra and I want to be with you, I love you." "Are you sure you're ready?" " please," Aria begged. She had so much love for Ezra Fitz and knew she was ready for this. "If you're sure", almost immeadiately Ezra leaned forward and picked Aria up off the dusty red sofa and started walking to the bed. Aria wrapped her legs around him the best she could whilst kissing his neck as he walked. Reaching the bed, he lay Aria across and got rid of his unbuttoned shirt by sliding it off his shoulders and leaving it on the floor. Aria knelt upright waiting for Ezra to get on the bed. The springs creaked as he did so and Aria got on top of him. Her legs either side of his waist and their groins pushing together but hidden behind their jeans. They continued their kiss until Aria broke away to undo Ezras belt. She was stopped yet again by Ezra who didn't say anything but gave her a look to say 'are you sure?' She gave him a cute smile and carried on with what she was doing. Knowing what was going to happen, Ezra shifted his weight on the bed nervously but also to help Aria and her stumbling fingers with his belt. She slowly pulls his jeans down revealing him in just his boxers. His legs were toned and muscular just like his chest, she looked him up and down to take in what she'd just revealed. "Your turn!" Ezra jumped to his knees, spinning Aria round to where he was lying. They rejoined their kiss while he undid her trousers and slid them off. Her vest next, he slid it over her head temporarily breaking their kiss but quickly rejoining it. Ezra looked down at Aria who was there in her matching black lacy bra and knickers. "I wear the best for you", Aria said in a way that made Ezra rip her bra off revealing her young perky breasts that hung on her chest. "Wow" Ezra took in her beauty before moving his head down to her neck to kiss her. He planted small kisses along her chest and her shoulders while keeping a breast in each hand, circling her nipples with his fingertips. She let out a soft moan of pleasure when he did this. He moved his kisses down across her belly button until her reached the start of her knickers. He ran a finger up her inner thigh that made her shudder. He ran the same finger along the inside of her knickers and slowly moved then down, past her waist then her ankles, and then they were on the floor with the rest of their abandoned clothes. Aria was lying on the bed completely naked and Ezra still in his boxers. She climbed on top of him and grinded close against him feeling a hint of pleasure as she did so. She was so close to him, closer than she'd ever been before. Before she knew what was happening, Ezra had flipped her over so she was lying on her back. He leant over her and started sucking on her breasts and leaving kisses across her body. Aria was running her hands up his back and feeling the columns of his spine. She moved her hand to his boxers and started to pull them off. Ezra noticed this and took them off himself. He was now fully naked, like Aria who took a breath when she saw him. Aria was worried now, surely the size of him was going to hurt her. They lay next to each other and took in each other's beauty, but ready to go. Ezra reached across to the drawer where he kept condoms, as he pulled one out Aria took it out of his hands,"let me do it?" Ezra didn't know what to say but handed her the packet anyway. Ripping it open Aria slowly put the condom over Ezra, who was twitching due to pleasure of Aria touching him. She let her hand want up from his waist, across his chest and up to his face. Holding his face and looking into his eyes, she said " It is impossible how much I love you Ezra Fitz." With this, Ezra slowly turned Aria on her back and looked down where their groins were touching. Looking back to her, "Just tell me to stop if it gets too much." Aria nodded but just wanted to feel Ezra inside her. Her nails dug into his back when he pushed himself inside her. They both let out a loud moan in unison when Ezra was fully inside. "Oh Ezra." Ezra was filled with the love he had for Aria so he gave a gentle thrust against her, making more moans escape from her mouth. Loving the sound of her moan like this he kept thrusting into her, every time a new sound of pleasure escaped from his and Arias mouths. Ezra picked up a steady pace at which he was thrusting and grinding his hips against hers, each time hitting exactly where he wanted. Aria was thrusting in unison to Ezra, he filled her and each time he thrust and new wave of pleasure came falling across her. Holding on to his hips she was pushing him further and begging for more. The cabins bed was making as much noise as them and it squeaked alongside Ezras thrusts. They were both filled with heat until Aria started panting and they both came. Ezra stayed inside her for a minute after he came, making the most of being with her. Aria was greatful for this. Finally falling away from each other, still panting, Ezra let out a sigh. Aria moved over to cuddle him, which he accepted by opening his arms so she could lay her head on his chest. "Thank you," Aria sighed. "You do know how much I love you Aria?" She nodded and pulled the covers over them to fall asleep together. If this was only the first night of this wonderful weekend away with each other, what was the rest of the weekend going to bring, they thought as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and it was Ezra's turn to wake up to something cooking from the nearby kitchen. The smell was coming from the eggs and toast Aria was preparing for their first breakfast at Ezra's log cabin. Ezra slid out of bed and searched nearby for his boxers that were abandoned last night. After finding them hanging on the bed frame he put them on and bounced into the kitchen to see Aria. She was only wearing his black checkered shirt and her laced knickers. Walking up behind her, her put his hands round her waist and hugged her. Aria turned off the stove and placed the frying pan with the eggs to the side, and turned round to be face to face with Ezra. "Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Ezra asked whilst brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Just fine, did you enjoy last night?" She said with a smile as she remembered last nights events, starting at the sofa, moving to the bed and then each others arms. "Perfect night Aria, and hopefully we can have another like it soon," smiling as he said this he put a finger underneath her chin and pushed it up to look at him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Eggs?" Aria asked when Ezra finished the kiss. Giving a nod to Aria he went and sat down. Moments later they were both tucking in to eggs and toast, discussing what they were going to do with their day. "We could go take a walk down by the canal, there's a few nice places where you can take some pictures, to remember our weekend." "Ezra there is no way I am going to forget this weekend," Aria reached out and put a hand on his and gave him a cute smile. "Finished?" She took their plates over to the sink. "Right, okay I'm going to take a shower and then we can pick a place to go." Ezra picked a few things from his bags that were abandoned by the cabin door. As he got to the bathroom door, Aria stepped forward, "Can I come in with you?" She looked nervous and positioned her weight on each foot, balancing back and forth. "In-in the shower? With me? Now?" Ezra was quite shocked by Arias suggestion but was more than happy for her to attend. Ezra knew he was being a bit dull so he just walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bathroom door. The bathroom was small with painted sea shells and pictures on the white walls. Ezra turned the shower on and turned to undress Aria out of the few clothes she had on but found she had beaten him to it. He let out a soft chuckle as he saw this. Ezra slipped off his boxers and got in the shower closely followed by Aria. The water was a lovely temperature and fell across the couple. He pushed Arias hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. The shower was a small space but just big enough for the two of them to fit. Aria turned round for Ezra to wash her back, he did so until he started kissing her shoulders which led to her neck. She leaned her head towards him as a sign of enjoyment. He carried on planting kisses across her shoulders until she turned round and immeadiately grabbed his face to pull him closer and pulled him into a tight kiss. With his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer, they were trapped in this long passionate kiss. Their pace increased with the warm water dampening them but not affecting them in anyway. Ezra opened his mouth to let out a chuckle, Aria stopped. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, I just never thought Id be doing this, here with you." "Oh," Aria gave him a cute smile which gave Ezra a cue to carry on, the time even harder. He backed Aria against the wall of the shower, pushing his naked body against hers, and pinned her against it. Their tongues thrashing against each others mouths and getting faster every second. Aria ran her hands up and down his back. Ezra stopped the kiss and quickly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her against the wall he kissed her chest and left kisses across her breasts and sucked slightly as he kissed. Aria knew where this was going, so whilst Ezra was planting kisses, panting she says "Lets do this, come on Ezra, you want it." Hearing Aria say this was a major turn on for Ezra, so much that he raised her slightly higher so he could position himself across from her, making their waists parallel. She directed his penis towards her, a pleasurable sensation shot through him when feeling alien hands touching him. "Ready?" "Mm-hm." Ezra pushed himself into her and backed her up against the wall. They both started panting, and as Ezra gained his breath slid out slightly and re-entered her. Listening to her moan made him surge with energy, he pulled out once again and this time hit her with even more force, he was really making her moan this time. Still holding Aria up against the wall, he started a rhythm which Aria found pleasing. As Ezra let out load moans that made Aria feel a buzz inside, she draped her arms on his shoulders and pulled on his hair. Ezra quickened his pace and was slapping Aria against the shower wall. Her back started to arch when he knew she was about to go. He pushed one last time and came inside her. He stood there taking in what had happened when Aria planted a kiss on his lips and smiled. "You do know I love you, right?" "Of course." Ezra let her down and they continued with their shower, cleaning each other's mess they had just created. They both left the bathroom with white towels around them and went to find clothes for their walk along the canal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was wearing a casual green tee with his navy jeans and white converse that were slowly turning grey. He was ready for their walk and day out together but Aria seemed to be taking an age to get ready. She was nearly fully dressed but she was running around the cabin to find her black trainers. How she had lost them after less than 24 hours in the cabin, and they didn't exactly have time to unpack. Ezra wandered around the kitchen looking for things to take with them. He spotted a picnic blanket under the sink and thought of a brilliant idea. He managed to prepare some sandwiches and collect a few pastries from the fridge, along with a whole range of things from salad to juice to crisps. He bundled these into the picnic basket and went in search of a suitable blanket. All this time Aria had located her other trainer and just had to finish her makeup and she was ready. As she was finishing the last flick of eyeliner, Ezra came in with a large red and white picnic blanket. "What are you doing with that?" Aria pointed to the blanket. "We're having a picnic!" Ezra said with utmost joy. Aria stood up from the dresser in the corner of the cabin, straightened her skirt and walked over to meet Ezra in the middle of the room. She leant up for a kiss and planted it on his cheek. "Well, let's go have some fun then," Aria said with a chuckle. She grabbed her jacket and left the cabin accompanied with Ezra and the picnic basket. 

It was one of those rare sunny days of March, the sun shone straight through the trees and birds flew back and fore, whistling as they went. The road from the cabin was a long and narrow one, with layers of trees either side of them. The couple walked hand in hand, they could relax here. After a 10 minute walk they reached the canal, the sun bounced across it, making the water glisten. "If we carry on walking, we'll reach a lovely little picnic site, I used to go there as a kid." Ezra knew this place very well due to the trips his parents would bring him and his brother Wesley on. Aria looked all around as she walked, taking in everything so she wouldn't miss anything. The leaves on the trees, the path they were walking on and the sounds all around them. She wanted to cherish the time she had with Ezra and wanted to make the most of every opportunity with him. He noticed her looking all around, "I used to spend hours riding my bike along these paths as a kid. Me and Wes would race each other back to the cabin when mum took us on picnics in the summer." "We've never been an outdoors kind of family, that's anything from picnics to mountain walks together." "Well I will treat you to your first picnic then!" They were reaching the picnic area and when the trees opened up to show the view Aria gasped. The canal ran through a spacious field littered with daffodils and tulips of all colours. The occasional picnic bench was placed across the field, the pale wood soaking in the sun. On the far side of the field the trees carried on, their branches swaying in the low breeze. A large smile appeared on Ezra's face, the place brought back the few happy memories of his childhood, running around with his brother and jumping over the benches and annoying nearby couples with their noise. There was no one else around so they had the place to themselves. "Do you like it?" Ezra said, still smiling, as he turned to face Aria. "I love it! I swear you know all the best places around." "Where do you want to sit?" Arid pointed to a large patch of grass with flowers planted nearby and the sun was shining above. Ezra lay down the blanket and started emptying the basket. Aria looked amazed at what he had brought with them and how much he fit into the small picnic basket. He brought out pieces of fruit, what seemed hundreds of sandwiches, crisps and cakes and pastries. She chuckled at the look on Ezra's face, he was so proud of what he'd done. Ezra joined in the chuckle although not sure what he was chuckling about. "You're perfect, you know that Ezra?" Aria ran her finger across his cheek and smiled. Looking down at the range of food Ezra had brought she didn't know where to start. "I don't know what to have first, you brought so much! Are you sure you haven't brought all the food we had?" "How about you start with these?" Ezra was seductively holding a tangerine in each hand and squeezing them simultaneously. "Remind you of anything?" Ezra had a cheeky grin on his face and started to laugh. Aria gave him a slap on his arm but this made him laugh even more. She had joined in and now they were both laughing whilst Ezra still had the fruit in his hand.

"How do you feel being out of Rosewood?" They were halfway through the sandwiches Ezra had prepared, the birds from the trees had followed them and were gathered at the benches singing loudly. "I don't miss having to hide with you," Aria admitted. "I feel so much more relaxed not having to meet in your apartment and leaving at separate times so people don't see us walking out together. As much as I love your little apartment, there's only so much we can do there. I want to be able to go on days out like this and go to see a movie together." Aria played with the crust of her cheese sandwich before looking at Ezra. He was staring at Aria with a look of pure sadness. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, if I knew it was going to be this hard on you, I should'be known better and kept my feelings in check and stayed as your English teacher." "Don't apologise for something you can't help! I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again." Aria abandoned he sandwich and shuffled across the blanket closer to Ezra. He put his arm around her and lay back on the grass. He moved her hair through his fingers and just took in the moment of the two of them lying with each other, free from Rosewood and their responsibilities. Aria lay her head on Ezra's chest, her arms draped across his stomach. She loved being this close to Ezra, and anytime they were able to be this close, was a happy time for Aria.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was starting to dip in the sky as the afternoon progressed. It was getting late. Aria had fallen asleep in Ezra's arms while lying on the picnic blanket, on the grass. Ezra had his arms around her, and was looking at how beautiful she was. He began to stroke her forehead when she stirred from her sleep. "Hey," Ezra greeted her with a smile. She smiled back and sat up. "What time is it?," Aria asked, feeling for her phone. "Half 5," Ezra replied passing her her phone that was behind her. "What have you been doing whilst I was asleep?" "Oh nothing, just watching you and thinking about the wonderful weekend we're having," he said whilst running his hands through her hair. They sat there for a few minutes and watched the sun fall lower in the sky and it was dark. Ezra folded up the blanket and put it in the picnic basket. Hand in hand the couple walked back to the log cabin, watching their step in the dark along the canal. As they reached the front of the cabin the security light switched on, blinding them. Both laughing, they reached the door, Ezra fumbled in his pocket for the key but he stopped. He stared at Aria, she was so beautiful and she was his. He placed his hand on her face and leant in for a kiss. His tongue intwined with hers, he backed her against the door and kissed with more force and passion. He took a breath and started to nibble on Aria's bottom lip. She was enjoying this moment of passion and slipped her hands under his tee and moved them up and down his back, pulling him closer to her. Ezra stopped the kiss to open the door to the cabin but once the door was open he continued the kiss with Aria, walking across the cabin blindly. The back of Ezra's legs felt the edge of the sofa and his legs buckled, making the two of them fall on top of each other. Ezra was on his back with Aria lying on his chest, he pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. Smiling, he kissed her nose gently and sat up. As he moved Aria followed and sat alongside him. "Well that was fun," she grinned. Aria went to reach for her bag that was behind the sofa but stopped herself. Ezra shot her an odd look and looked confused. "Did you change your mind about something?" Aria bit her lip, there was something she wasn't telling Ezra. "Oh, I remembered something Hanna said that's all." Still not convinced, Ezra asked her "well what did Hanna say?" "Oh nothing don't worry," and gave Ezra a smile. "Look if there's something bothering you, you can tell me." Feeling worried Ezra made one last attempt to find out what was wrong. "Well, I told the girls I was coming out here with you for the weekend and I was considering doing what we did last night," staring straight at Ezra as she said this, "and Hanna said 'why don't you make things interesting' and she gave me these." Aria leant down behind the sofa, to where her bag was and rummaged through her things until she found what she was looking for. When Ezra saw what she pulled out he was kinda shocked at the idea. "I know, I didn't know what to do so I brought them with me. I don't know if you're into anything like that but I thought it'd be worth a try." In her hands, Aria held a pair of black fluffy handcuffs. Ezra was stunned by Aria's suggestion but broke the awkwardness with a laugh. In fact he couldn't stop laughing. Aria didn't know what to do. Was he laughing over the fact he found it funny and just that, a funny gesture? Or was it because he was laughing at her? "Oh Aria, What are you like?" She smiled nervously unsure of his reaction. He stood up from the sofa and held his hand out for Aria to take. She still held the handcuffs in her hand and followed him over to the bed. He knelt down close to the bed and pushed down on the floorboards nearby until he found the loose one. Ezra lifted this boards up to reveal a large shoe box with Ezra written in marker across the top. He placed it on the bed and stood up. Aria felt worried about what he was going to show her. "You ready?" Ezra asked. "Ready for what?" Aria asked, totally perplexed. "I've been wondering about getting this box out and your idea with the handcuffs confirmed that I should. How do you feel about using the handcuffs?" "Um, well I, at first, when Hanna mentioned it I was like 'of course not!' but I've thought about it and thought 'why not?' If I'm with you, nothing can go wrong. Plus, I've sort of grown on the idea of you being chained to the bed, naked and being whipped." She bit her lip and reached a hand to move his messy fringe to the side. Ezra gave her a grin and a quick kiss before turning back to the box. "So, what's in the box?" Aria wanted to know. "This may come as a bit of a shock but," Ezra stopped talking and slowly lifted the lid off the box. The lid was off and Aria let out a gasp, shocked but turned on by what she had seen. This box belonged to Ezra, her calm and sophisticated English teacher, and what she had seen was completely astounding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
There was a few moments of silence, in which Aria tried to speak but was shocked at the contents of Ezra's box. It was a reasonably large cardboard box that he had pulled out from under the loose floorboard. "Well," Aria said when she finally found her voice. "Definitely interesting." Ezra began to feel worried, "I knew I shouldn't have shown you! You're the first person I've shown and uh, hopefully use them on." He ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the bed next to the box. Aria stayed standing and began to inspect the box. Inside there was a pair of handcuffs, similar to the ones Hanna had given Aria, a folded black whip, a blindfold, a lacy black and red lingerie outfit and a packet of large white beads still in the packet as well as a whole range of vibrating objects. Ezra eyed Aria carefully as she looked though the box's contents. He wasn't sure what Aria's response would be, but he wanted to show her the box anyway. Aria finished looking at the box and pushed it aside so she could join Ezra on the bed. She put her hand in his and smiled. Her smile turned into a laugh. Ezra was unsure of what this meant. Was she okay with what he wanted to do? Did she think this was a joke? "Umm. Well, Wh-what do you think?" Aria stopped laughing and gave him a smile, "you are always full of surprises! Have you used any of it before?" Ezra looked at the box which Aria had moved to the floor. "No." "Do you want to?" Ezra turned back to Aria, who looking rather serious now. "Well, I bought it to try it with the right person and I've always wondered who that would be, and it's you." Aria touched his arm and repeated "But do you want to?" Ezra took a long look at the box, "yes." Aria let go of his arm and picked up the box, she picked up the black and red lingerie outfit and took it over to the bathroom. Before entering she turned and said, "Well I want to as well." The door slammed shut and Ezra fell back on the bed and laughed. He couldn't believe this was real, he had had that box for years waiting for someone to use it with and the person he wanted to use it with, was the person he least expected to want to take part. Aria Montgomery was a hidden wonder in Ezra's eyes, he never knew what she was going to do next. He sat there and grinned when the bathroom door creaked open. Aria stood there in the outfit she had taken from the box. It had a black, lacy corset that pushed Aria's boobs up and closer together, partially revealing them. The corset perfectly sculpted Aria's shape, tucking into her small curves. She wore a black pair of knickers with matching black laced stocking that came up to her thighs. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun and her hands were on her hips, waiting for Ezra to say something. The thing was, Ezra couldn't say something. He was staring at Aria as she stood in the doorway, his mouth left open slightly and getting dry. "Well? What do you think?" Aria asked, giving a twirl to show the whole outfit. Ezra got to his feet and walked over to her, "I-I think," he stammered due to his dry mouth, "You look beautiful. Really, you do." He gave her a peck on the cheek and led her over to the bed. "So what do you want to do to me first?" Ezra asked with a tone that Aria knew, he was ready for the evening's events. "Well, we could start with you, um, tied down?" She proposed, picking up the black handcuffs she had brought as well as the handcuffs from Ezra's box. "Sounds like a plan," Ezra beamed at Aria. Ezra started to move onto the bed. "But first," Aria stopped him, "I want to take off your clothes." Before he could respond Aria was pulling off his tee over his head and she was kissing his chest. Ezra followed her lead and started kissing her neck. She stopped. "Uh-uh," waving a finger disapprovingly at him. "Only I can touch." Ezra felt a surge of arousal fill his body when she said this. "Okay then, no touching." Aria continued kissing his chest and slowly moved her way down till she reached his belt buckle. She undid this in one smooth motion, pulling it out of his jeans completely and throwing it across the room. The button on his jeans popped open with little force. Aria slid her hands underneath his jeans and let them wander, making Ezra shake with pleasure. Her hands found her way into his boxers and she started making swirling motions with her fingers at his groin. Aria slowly slid his jeans to his ankles, moving with them in one smooth motion. Ezra kicked his jeans off from his ankles and stood in his original position. As Aria stood up she slid her finger along his leg and up his back, making Ezra tingle. By this time Ezra stood only in his boxers. Aria placed her fingers in the band of his boxers and began to pull them down slowly but stopped, teasing him. Before he knew it, he found himself on his back on the bed with Aria straddled across him, a leg on either side of his chest. She reached for the handcuffs and shoved each wrist into a set and chained him to the bed frame. Ezra was lying on the bed in just his boxers, looking awfully vulnerable, waiting for Aria's next move. She remained straddled across him and began to leave collections of kissed across his chest, moving further down each time. By doing this Aria was teasing him, moving further and further away from his mouth so he couldn't kiss her in return. Ezra struggled against the handcuffs. Aria noticed this and looked up from where she was kissing on his hips. "Tut-tut, no struggling Mr Fitz. You've been a bad bad boy and you need to be punished." Ezra groaned at the sound of her voice. Aria trailed her finger down his chest to the band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, an inch at a time. As she revealed more flesh, Ezra's breathing deepened. Soon enough his boxers were past his ankles and Aria had pulled them off completely, leaving him fully naked on the bed, unsure of what to do with himself. Ezra shifted his legs around in an attempt to cover himself slightly, but Aria put a stop to this. "Mr Fitz!" She opened his legs and gave him a slap on the thigh. He stayed still. "That's better." Aria looked over to Ezra's box and spotted the whip. She pulled it out and ran it through her hands. First of all she ran it up and down Ezra's legs, making him shiver as she moved. Then suddenly she gave him a slap of the whip which made him jump but groan. "Aria-" Ezra tried to say but Aria cut him off, "Did I ask you to speak Mr Fitz? I think you better put this on because you interrupted me." She returned to straddling his chest and placed the blindfold, also from the box, over his eyes and tied it tight. Ezra was completely in the dark now. "Well then, what are we going to do with you? I can see you've been a very bad boy and you need to be punished." She knelt in between his legs and led the whip across his inner thigh then slapped it against his bare skin. Aria moved her hands over his smooth legs and they led to his groin. He was boxer free and his penis was erect at the sound her voice. Her hands made circles in his inner thighs as she moved closer. Without warning Aria moved up to his penis and slipped her tongue over the top. Ezra's legs twitched and he let out a soft groan. Aria repeated this lick and had the same outcome. Her small fingers ran up and down the base of his penis whilst her tongue played with the top. As she was doing this Ezra's groans slowly got louder with more passion, forcing Aria to carry on. Aria slipped the tip of his penis into her mouth and gave a gentle suck. She then removed her lips. The next time she put more of it in her mouth sucking harder every time. Her tongue swirled around pushing Ezra into ecstasy. Aria moved her head up and down, increasing her pace and licking hard. Ezra moaned loudly and felt around in search for Aria's head. He found her and held onto and handful of her hair, feeling her move down all the way. He shifted his hips so he thrust slightly into her mouth, he could feel him hitting the back of her throat. Before long, Ezra could feel himself ready to come, "I'm-I'm-" Before he could say anything, Arias mouth filled up with his cum. Ezra panted heavily trying to get over what had just happened. She swallowed and immediately kissed him on the lips so he could taste the salty white substance. She licked her lips and said, "Well done Mr Fitz, you've passed the first test."


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's breathing slowly calmed after what Aria had just done. Still chained to the bed, he shifted his weight awkwardly. Aria leant up and took of the blindfold, making Ezra blink in the light. She sat at the end of the bed crossed legged, staring at him. Still naked Ezra felt exposed. Aria moved and knelt near Ezra and put her hands on his knees, "Are you ready for your next test, Mr Fitz? I hope you get an A." Aria had moved her hands up to his hips as she said this getting closer to him until she swung her leg across and straddled so she sat on his hips. She rotated her hips so she grinded against his bare groin, releasing tingles of pleasure for both. "Tell me you're ready Mr Fitz." Kissing and sucking his neck gently. "Tell me how every lesson you want to put me over your desk and spank me." She whispered in his ear to say this, causing Ezra to groan and go to put his hands on her, but he was still handcuffed. "Aria-I," Ezra managed to say but Aria was still grinding and kissing to torment him further. She sped up her hip movements, pushing Ezra into divine pleasure as the material of her lingerie and his bare penis clashed against each other in a rhythm. He moved his hips closer to hers, panting as he did so. He felt full of pleasure when Aria abruptly stopped and got off him. "Wh-what are you doing?" Ezra sounded confused, he wanted to carry on why had she stopped? "Good boys get rewards, and you've been a very naughty boy Mr Fitz!" Aria had gone to the box and taken out one of the vibrating objects. This particular vibrator was a strap on. Aria held it in her hands and eyed Ezra seductively. His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror. "You've bought this for a reason Mr Fitz, why not try it out?" She unlocked the handcuffs and Ezra moved away from the bed frame scratching his wrists. "Turn around now!" Aria said with force and went to push him forward but he quickly did so himself. Ezra knelt on his hands and knees with his hands near the base of the bed. Aria attached herself to the strap on and walked over to the base of the bed. "I need some lube Mr Fitz, fancy donating some to speed things along?" Aria pointed the penis attached to her and gave him a look saying, 'yes you're doing it.' "Y-you want me to?" He trailed off. "We haven't got all day Mr Fitz, we don't want to have a visit to the principal do we?" She held his shoulder and steered him towards her. In one big mouthful Ezra consumed most the penis Aria wore and sucked on it, moistening the entire thing. Aria thrust into his mouth as he had done before. He pulled his mouth off the penis and saliva slipped from his mouth. "Was that good enough for you Miss Montgomery?" Ezra looked up seductively at Aria who was impressed that he had taken to the situation. Aria climbed on the bed and Ezra adjusted his position. He bum stuck out and was at perfect height for Aria to kneel behind him. Aria grabbed a hold of his bum and inspected him. "A for presentation so far Mr Fitz," and gave him a slap. The strap on penis dripped with Ezra's saliva, Aria knelt close to Ezra until their legs were touching. She positioned the penis close to his entrance and with one swift movement, pushed her was in. Ezra fell forward and let out a sound Aria has never heard escape from him. He clenched his fists and repositioned himself. Aria slowly moved back but remained inside, then pushed her back in all the way. Ezra moaned so loudly it filled the cabin. He had never felt anything like this before. Aria moved back and fore never fully leaving Ezra, each time hitting his prostrate. Aria began to moan as she thrust as the strap on was in a position where it rubbed against her g-spot pushing her also over the edge. Her thrusts got faster, and their moans got louder. The cabin was filled with the sound of unison moans and their thighs slapping together. She held onto his hips so tight her knuckles were turning white, forcing her further into him. "O-oh yes, Mr Fitz," Aria struggled to say whilst penetrating her English teacher with such force. "Bad boys, get what they deserve." Her panting broke up the sentence. "Aria, I-" "No talking Mr Fitz," Aria continued to thrust, feeling the pleasure build up inside her. "You know the rules!" Ezra's penis swelled with liquid as he was being penetrated by Aria. His prostrate was being hit, time and time again until his body couldn't take anymore, and he came, leaving a white mess on the bedsheet. Aria stopped once she saw this response, she slowly pulled out and the penis was covered in Ezra's liquids. She took off the penis and put it down on the floor. Ezra collapsed on the bed and Aria lay on top of him, both panting and struggling to catch their breath. Ezra smiled and received one in return from Aria. He kissed her on her nose and forehead. Both exhausted from their recent experience, Ezra lay at the top of the bed with Aria in his arms and sheet around them both. He was still naked and his prostrate throbbed, and Aria remained in her lingerie outfit. She drifted off to sleep in his arms tight around her and her head nestled into his collarbone. It wasn't long before Ezra also fell asleep, with no sound of moans but an owl on the tree outside filled the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra abruptly woke up. It was Sunday morning, their last day at the cabin before they were to return to Rosewood. Ezra been having a dream that consisted of him and Aria telling her parents about them as a couple. Ella and Byron Montgomery were friends of Ezra's as well as Aria's parents. They had taken to the news rather badly as they threw Ezra out of the house and banned him from ever seeing Aria again. They moved Aria to a boarding school in Philly and reported him to the Rosewood Police, who consequently arrested him. Ezra lay awake thinking about his dream, which was more of a nightmare, and thought what the actual response of Ella and Byron would be if they told them about their relationship.  
It wasn't long before Aria stirred awake, smiling as she noticed Ezra was also awake. He smiled back, pecking her cheek. Aria stared out the window on the far side of the cabin. The sun was shining and she could see birds flying from tree to tree, a perfect Sunday morning. "So, what do you want to do today?" Ezra asked as he ran his hands through her hair. "Hmm, I don't know, you know this place well, is there anywhere we could go for a coffee?" Ezra took a minute to think, "there should be a little cafe a short drive from here. It did the best coffee and ice cream, we could go there. How's that sound?" "That sounds rather lovely if you ask me." Aria turned around to look at the clock on the table next to the bed, it shone '10.09'. "Well, better get dressed it's gone 10 already!" She patted his chest and climbed out bed. Lifting her arms she stretched, getting rid of the morning drowsiness. She noticed she was still wearing the lingerie outfit from last night. She ran her fingers along the trimmings of the outfit smiling at the memories of the evening. She turned to face Ezra who was still in bed between the sheets, looking like he was going to fall back to sleep. "Did you enjoy last night?" She asked, fascinated to hear his response. Ezra seemed to waken from his own drowsiness, and grinned. "I very much enjoyed it Aria, who knew you were so gifted at this sort of thing," laughing by the time he finished his sentence. Aria knelt on the bed and leant to kiss him, "well I'm glad that makes two of us that enjoyed, Mr Fitz." Aria raised her eyebrows at him and chuckled. Aria got off the bed, "Right, clothes." "Well there's plenty over here," Ezra pointed to the trails of clothing they'd left across the cabin from the weekends events. Chuckling, she went around and picked up Ezra's shirt and tie and placed them on the end of the bed for him to pack away. Aria located her bag amongst the rest of the discarded clothing and picked out her outfit for the day. "I'm going to have a shower, can you pick some of the stuff up and make something lovely to eat please Ezra." "Sure thing baby cakes!" Aria was walking to the bathroom but stopped when she heard Ezra say this, "what did you say?" "Sure thing baby cakes." Ezra repeated. Aria laughed back to the bathroom shaking her head in amusement of what Ezra said, 'baby cakes.'  
It was 11.30 by the time Aria had showered and they had eaten and the sun was brighter than earlier, casting a warm glow to the cabins surroundings. "Time for a trip to that little cafe?" Aria implied.  
Ezra drove to the cafe, the route still clear in his head from his childhood. Ezra had been thinking about his dream whilst Aria had been in the shower. Should they think about telling her parents about them? "Aria." He placed a hand on hers, "I've been thinking." Aria seemed worried. "I've been thinking, should we start to think about telling your parents about, you know, us?" He lifted his hand off hers and placed it on the steering wheel. She didn't reply until they had reached their destination. It was a small building with white walls and a sign saying, "Cafe Escape." Ezra parked and turned in his seat to face Aria who was staring out of the front window, avoiding Ezra's eye. "Aria. What's the matter?" Aria's mouth opened and closed again. "I just thought we won't have to sneak around all the time and maybe we can act like a couple. It's sad that we have to cram everything into a Saturday when we can get away with seeing each other. As well as not being able to venture from my tiny apartment. If you don't want to tell them, that's fine with me, it was only a suggestion I suppose." Ezra turned back to his original position and got out the car. He walked over to Aria's side and opened her door. "Come on, forget what I said, let's just enjoy our last day." He beamed at Aria when she got out of the car. She seemed to perk up as she smiled to him in return. They held hands over to the cafe, their fingers interlocked. Ezra picked a table by the window for a change and ordered some drinks. "So," Ezra began. "What-" "I think we should tell my parents." Aria interrupted. Ezra looked astonished at her compliance. "Y-you sure?" Ezra didn't want to feel like he was pushing her to make this decision, they could both end up in a very bad situation. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their coffees and staring out of the cafe window. Ezra broke the silence, "when do you want to tell them?" Aria contemplated this, "This week?" "O-okay, do you know what you're going to say to them?" Aria had considered this early on in their relationship, if they ever reached this point what should she do. "I think we should just tell them the truth. We met before school started and we fell in love." A smile crept on Ezra's face as she said this, there were in love. He reached for her hand and held it in his. They sat there quietly for a few moments, watching the birds fly around and through the trees. "How do you think they'll react?" Ezra asked. "I think," Aria began, "I think they'll either take it well or they'll be crazy. My money's on them going crazy." Ezra was a bit scared at this, would his dream become a reality? Aria chuckled to show Ezra it was okay, noticing the scared and worried look on his face. "What's the matter?" She asked, getting worried herself. "I only brought up the idea of telling Ella and Byron because I had a dream about it." "And?" Aria questioned. "Well, they did go crazy and they shipped you off to a boarding school and I was never to see you again. I can't handle the fact that I may not be able to see you." "Look," she squeezed his hand, "whatever happens, it will never come to that Ezra, I promise. My parents may probably ban you from seeing me but that won't stop us, will it? No. No matter what they say, I won't let them take the one good thing in my life at the moment and throw it away. I'll run away if I have to and then we can stay together." A smile crept on Ezra's face, it lifted his whole mood knowing Aria had said this. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked. "A lot." She replied laughing and giving him a long kiss. She finished with a peck on his nose. "I love you a lot too."


	8. Chapter 8

The couple had finished their coffees and ordered an ice cream each, Aria had toffee and Ezra vanilla. A few people had come in whilst they had been sat there but no one that would ever recognise the teacher and the student. Ezra finally looked up from his ice cream and had left a big white mark of vanilla on his nose. Aria laughed and wiped it off. She looked out of the window and a sad expression shot across her face. Ezra had noticed. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing, well it's just sad we have to go back to Rosewood that's all. Have to go back to looking over our shoulders if we so much as see each other in public. Especially after what a lovely weekend we've had. I just didn't want it to end." "I know how you're feeling. It's feels nice to be different people in a way, I'm not an English teacher for the weekend and you're not my student, we're just an ordinary couple having a weekend away." Aria began to smile again slightly knowing Ezra felt the same way. "But I suppose we can do it again soon, Aria. My parents only use the cabin in the middle of summer, so we've got a few months to use it." "Sounds good to me, it'll be nice to et away from Rosewood every once in a while." They finished their ice creams and walked back to the car, hands tied together. They got in and drove back to the cabin but when they got there, another car was parked outside. Ezra recognised the car. "Oh no, no this can't be happening." He parked the car alongside and jumped out quickly, with Aria following. "Wait-what is it Ezra? Who's car is it?" She'd stopped him just before the door with her hand on his chest. "Well, do you remember me saying my parents only come up here in the summer, well it looks like my mother has made an early visit to the cabin." "Well maybe it's a good time I meet your mother then. It can't be that bad." Aria reached down for his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. Ezra pushed the door to the cabin open to find his mother in the kitchen with a pair of Aria's knickers in her fingers, looking disgusted. Her back was to the door but when she heard the door close she immediately turned around. "And what do you think you're doing?!" She almost screamed at Ezra, still holding Aria's knickers on her finger. "I found these over here!" Raising her finger and pointing to the kitchen worktop with her other hand. Aria had no idea how they ended up so far across the cabin. They hadn't cleared away most of their clothes they had discarded over the weekends sexual events. Ezra stood there, too scared to move. He noticed his box of toys was still open on the floor next to the bed, he wondered if his mother had seen it. He scanned the rest of the cabin and saw the lingerie outfitAria had been wearing, on the back of the sofa. His mother had always kept the cabin clean and now it was filled with his and Aria's clothes and leftovers from their sexual games. The bed sheet was still covered in Ezra's cum. "Well you better start explaining Ezra!" Ezra still hadn't found his voice when Aria stepped forward and decided to speak. "Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand expecting Mrs Fitzgerald to shake it but instead she planted the knickers in her palm. "I assume these are yours?" Mrs Fitz said in a harsh tongue. Aria returned to her place at Ezra's side and waited for him to say something. "Well?" Mrs Fitz asked. "U-um, Aria and I came up on Friday night and we've spent the weekend together and I know I should've asked your permission but it was a last minute thing and I know you don't usually come up here until the summer so I thought it would be okay." Ezra spoke in one long sentence trying to get everything out at once in case he forgot something. "Plus we were going to clean everything up before we left." "I bloody hope you were going to clean it all up!" Mrs Fitz exclaimed. "From the state of this place, I'd hate to think what you've gotten up to!" Aria grinned but Mrs Fitz caught her so she returned to a neutral tone. Ezra didn't know what else to do so he went around and tried picking up some of the clothing near the bed, discreetly kicking the box of toys under the bed out of his mothers sight. Mrs Fitz sat down on the sofa looking disheveled. Aria had just been standing there so she asked if Mrs Fitz wanted a coffee. "No I can see to it myself!" She got up and made her way back to the kitchen. Aria didn't know whether to be offended. Instead she helped Ezra pick up the remainder of their clothing and evidence of the activities that went on. Aria slipped the lingerie outfit into her bag under her clothes. Ezra noticed. "I'll keep it for a rainy day," she grinned at Ezra touching his cheek gently, reaching into kiss him when Mrs Fitz cleared her throat, an obvious sign for them to cease immediately. They broke away from their almost kiss and finished tidying things away. Ezra threw the bedsheet in this bag to take home and wash before his mother saw what it was covered with. Too late she had spotted him bundling the sheet into his bag. "Ezra, what are you doing with that? That stays here." Ealkint over to him, hands outstretched to take the sheet of him, but he had already zipped up his bag. She fought with him over the zip until she was able to unzip it and bring out the sheet. She felt the stickiness in her hands and as she saw the stain she knew what it was. She dropped it to the floor in disgust. "What do you think you're doing coming here and treating this place as-as some sort of, I don't know, -a sex dungeon!" Her hands raised in the air in frustration. "What?!" Ezra exclaimed. "How can you say that?" Ezra's ears turned pink in fear and a bit of embarrassment, Aria noticed and held his hand. "Don't lie to me Ezra! I saw the box by the bed you so sneakily hid just now! From the state of the place you've been doing it all weekend!" She threw her hands up again and paced the kitchen. "It's okay," Aria whispered, "let's just tell her." Ezra looked at Aria who had a sincere look on her face. He turned to face his mother and walked closer to the kitchen and pulled Aria along with him. "You're right mother! Me and Aria have been here since Friday and apart from a little trip to the canal and the cafe, we've been fucking all weekend. We used sex toys and bondage and she stuck a penis up my arse, but do you know what? I love her and I don't care what you think about what we've done! And I tell you something else as well, she's my student! Happy?" His mother stood there shocked and speechless. She took a step back as if Ezra's words at hit her completely off balance, which Aria thought they did. "Come on Aria, grab your things, we're leaving." Ezra grabbed his bag and the sheet in one hand and held Aria's hand in his other. She collected the remainder of her things quickly and threw them in her bag and left with Ezra. He turned to close the door and his mother was still standing in the kitchen, astonished. He slammed the door shut and marched over to the car, Aria close behind. He threw their bags in the back seat and got into the front. They sat there quietly for a moment before Ezra grabbed Aria's face and pulled it close for a tight embrace. His lips smashed against hers, their tongues both fighting for dominance, their lips now locked together. Ezra felt so good, he ran his hands through her hair and moved his hands down to her cheeks. Aria tried getting closer to him but it wasn't close enough, so she decided to sit on him instead. She stretched across the middle of the car onto Ezra's seat, a leg either side of his waist. Their lips once again met, Ezra opened his mouth panting and began to kiss her neck vigorously, not even caring if he left a mark on it. He wanted to kiss and caress Aria all over. Aria pushing down the lever of the seat, making Ezra fall backwards unexpectedly. She fell on his chest, they both started laughing. He opened her shirt to expose her breasts neatly tucked into her white bra. He felt across her chest, running a soft finger across her bra where her nipple would be. She felt a tingle through the material, knowing Ezra was on the other side. She leant into him, it was her turn to kiss his neck, and she didn't care about leaving a mark either. She wanted people to know he was hers, she wanted to shout out to the world that she loves Ezra Fitz! As she was leaving kisses all across his neck and he was running his hands up and down her back, they heard the car of Mrs Fitzgerald drive away, the tires squealing heavily. Aria stopped and laughed. "Wh-what is it?" Ezra asked. "I just can't believe what you said! 'She stuck a penis up my arse!'" Aria laughed loudly and even Ezra joined in. She kissed him on the nose gently and took her legs off him and sat back in her seat. Her shirt was still open and her face flustered. "That'll be one to tell the grandkids." Ezra chuckled. He put his hand on her knee and rubbed it gently, "I'm glad I met you." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm glad I met you too." She gave a big grin, so big the smile covered most of her little face. Aria began to redo the buttons on her top and Ezra pulled out of the the Cabins small drive. 'Till we meet again,' Aria thought.


End file.
